EL RESPLADOR DE UN ASESINO
by FleurCastagneto
Summary: RANMA Y SUS AMIGOS VIAJAN A UN PASADO LLENO DE SORPRESAS Y MUCHOS MISTERIOS DONDE PONDRAN A PRUEBA SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y UN OSCURO SECRETO REVELADO, DEBE DECIDIR ENTRE HACER LO CORRECTO, MUCHOS CELOS Y UNA GRAN AVENTURA EN DONDE DEBE ENFRENTAR A BANKOTSU Y SUS SEIS HERMANOS CON CONSECUENCIAS FATALES TANTO PARA AKANE COMO PARA SHAMPOO
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ E INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS HE TOMADO PRESTADOS PARA MI FIC Y SIN NINGUN TIPO DE FINES DE LUCRO O FAMA.**_

 _ **ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA LLAMADA NACE UN NUEVO AMOR Y LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA PAREJA DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: LA HISTORIA ES UN CROSSOVER EN EL QUE INCLUIRE PARTE DEL ELENCO DE INUYASHA Y DE RANMA ½.**_

 _ **LAS FECHAS TUVIERON QUE SER CAMBIADAS DE MANERA QUE ME PERMITAN ENTRELAZAR AMBOS MUNDOS, ASI QUE LO SIENTO SI NO SIGO EL ARCO ARGUMENTAL AL PIE DE LA LETRA PERO ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA QUE LA HISTORIA SE LLEVE A CABO.**_

 _ **BUENO Y POR ULTIMO ME GUSTARIA QUE SEPAN QUE ES UN FIC DIFERENTE A LOS QUE SE HAN ESCRITO ANTES Y ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORQUE NO SERA EL TIPICO FIC MELOSO EN QUE LOS PERSONAJES SE PROFESAN AMOR DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA E INCLUSO PUEDE LLEGAR A TENER PARTES QUE PODRIAN SER CONSIDERADAS INADECUADAS PARA CIERTAS PERSONAS.**_

 _ **¡MUY BIEN QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA!**_

 _ **CAPITULO1: EL HOMBRE Y LA ALABARDA**_

¡Bisabuela, bisabuela ayúdame por favor!, Shampoo entro al Nekohaten a toda velocidad, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían correr, parecía bastante asustada y su rostro estaba pálido, trataba de articular palabras pero estas no salían de sus labios lo que hacia desesperar mas y mas a Cologne quien ya se estaba preocupando y solo quería saber que era lo que había causado que su nieta una guerrera amazona de las mas fuertes de su tribu termine en ese estado.

Pero que sucede contigo niña?! Habla de una vez Shampoo!, -dijo Cologne tratando de calmar a la muchacha.

¡Es, es un chico! ¡creo que esta muerto! Y se parece bastante a Ranma,-la joven amazona estaba en shock, no era normal ver algo así en Nerima y si bien es cierto ella era una guerrera y había jurado matar a Ranma cuando este la venció hace años jamás le había arrebatado la vida a nadie y no tenia intenciones de hacerlo tampoco.

¡Cálmate Shampoo! Alguien mas ha visto el cuerpo? -pregunto la amazona mayor esta vez mas calmada.

¡No bisabuela solo yo!, esta cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, lo encontré por casualidad cuando regresaba de entregar la orden de tallarines en la casa de los Higurashi.

¡Muy bien llévame a donde se encuentra! Lo mejor es ir y comprobar su estado, no lo tocaste verdad Shampoo?

¡Claro que no! Al verlo me acerque pensando que quizás era un vagabundo con hambre, cuando vi su parecido a Ranma y que estaba muerto solo pude pedalear lo mas pronto posible Hasta aquí! Inclusive olvide en el lugar la caja en la que llevaba los tallarines,- dijo Shampoo y sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos.

¡La caja! ¡oh no! Si alguien ve la caja pensaran que yo fui quien lo hizo y tendré problemas!, bisabuela vamos lo mas pronto posible a recuperar la caja no quiero estar sola con el cadáver,-dijo Shampoo en un tono se suplica.

¡Muy bien vamos de inmediato!

Shampoo y Cologne llegaron lo mas pronto que pudieron y para suerte de ellas aun aquel chico se encontraba en la misma posición en la que Shampoo lo había encontrado hace ya un par de horas.

Cologne al acercarse se sorprendió con el parecido que aquel extraño chico tenia con Ranma, de hecho por un momento pensó que era el pero al ver la extraña marca que tenia en su frente y el tamaño de su trenza que era considerablemente mas larga que la de su futuro yerno terminaron de despejar completamente sus dudas.

Esta muerto verdad bisabuela? -le pregunto la joven amazona sin querer acercarse al chico que presentaba grandes cortes en todo su cuerpo.

La anciana le toco la frente y le tomo el pulso, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que estaba vivo pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo ya que las heridas parecían graves y probablemente infectadas.

¡Esta vivo Shampoo! Pero sus heridas son muy graves mira estos cortes, pareciera que fueron hechos por una enorme espada, no son normales,-dijo Cologne preocupada.

¡Sus ropas! ¡mira sus ropas!

Shampoo se acerco al chico y pudo ver que sus ropas no eran comunes, parecían las ropas de guerrero sucias y manchas de sangre, entonces lo pudo observar mas de cerca, la extraña marca que tenia en la frente era una especie de cruz de color azul marino y su cuerpo era bastante atlético, le pareció bastante simpático.

¡Shampoo aquí hay mas!

Cologne camino unos cinco metros lejos del cuerpo del joven y en ese momento pudo divisar una extraña arma, al acercarse mas comprobó que se trataba de una alabarda, pero no cualquiera, esa era particularmente diferente, esta media casi dos metros de longitud y poseía una hoja de dos filos mas grande y de un grosor mayor que cualquier alabarda que hubiese visto, su mango era un gran palo metálico decreciente con una terminación en forma de luna creciente.

Era un arma ostentosa, se veía imponente y bastante pesada.

Al acercarse Shampoo también quedo fascinada con aquella arma pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, aquel muchacho estaba muy grave y tenían que hacer algo cuanto antes o moriría.

Que hacemos bisabuela? Si esta con vida no podemos dejarlo a su suerte, no crees que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital?

¡No podemos hacer eso Shampoo! Si lo llevamos a un hospital harán muchas Preguntas y que les vamos a decir, además recuerda que no somos de aquí, creeran que nosotras tuvimos algo que ver, ni hablar ¡debemos curarlo nosotros!-dijo la anciana chasqueando su lengua.

Nosotras!? Pero bisabuela el esta muy grave! Necesita ir a un hospital! No creo que podamos curarlo mira esas heridas no parecen ser de ningún arma que conozcamos y eso que en nuestra aldea la especialidad son las espadas y armas de todo tipo,-dijo Shampoo aun mas seria.

¡No te preocupes por eso! Recuerda que esta vieja ha vivido muchos años y podre curarlo pero será bastante riesgoso, es un milagro que siga con vida y además si yo no puedo curarlo créeme bisnieta que nadie podrá hacerlo,-dijo Cologne llena de confianza ya que ella en su aldea había curado a cientos de amazonas que habían sufrido heridas por las muchas peleas que se celebraban en Joketzu.

Y como lo vamos a mover? Se ve que es bastante pesado y fuerte vamos a necesitar ayuda.

¡Ya pensé en eso! ¡quédate aquí con el! Iré por el yerno para que nos ayude a llevarlo al Neko haten!

Al oír a Cologne hablar se Ranma los ojos de Shampoo se llenaron de ilusión instantáneamente.

Y si mejor yo voy por Ranma y tu te quedas aquí bisabuela?

¡No es prudente Shampoo! Si tu vas Akane puede sospechar algo y lo que menos queremos es que todo mundo sepa de este muchacho y es mas quiero investigar muy bien acerca de el, cuando este recuperado podremos saber de donde viene y quien le hizo esto,-dijo Cologne.

La joven amazona solo dio un bufido al aire y se resigno, se sentó junto al joven herido mientras su bisabuela se dirigía rumbo al dojo Tendo con la esperanza de que Ranma las ayudara con el chico.

Shampoo volvió a observarlo esta vez mas detenidamente, tenia el aspecto de tener aproximadamente unos 18 años, era bastante joven, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la extraña cruz que tenia en la frente, trato de borrársela con parte de su blusa pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que seguía hay intacta, eso solo podía significar algo y era que estaba tatuada.

Observo las ropas que llevaba puestas, muy peculiares, ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver varias ropas bastante extrañas pero aquellas eran definitivamente y por mucho las mas raras, se preguntaba quien pudo haberle hecho esas heridas tan letales y no dejaba de sentir cierta pena por el joven y a la vez nerviosa de que alguien pudiera pasar por aquel lugar y verla junto a el en esas condiciones.

Se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta la alabarda del chico, sintió una enorme curiosidad por levantarla y usarla, no debía ser tan difícil ella era una guerrera y mucho mas fuerte que muchos hombres.

Al tratar de levantarla su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que no pudo moverla ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, definitivamente aquel extraño de tez morena debía ser muy fuerte para poder cargar un arma tan pesada.

Había pasado cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente diviso a lo lejos a su abuela que se acercaba junto a su amado Ranma pero su rostro alegre cambio al ver que Akane venia junto con el y junto a ellos también se encontraba Ukyo.

No le importo mucho y se acerco corriendo a su amado a toda velocidad para darle uno de sus característicos abrazos amazónicos.

¡Ni hao Ranma! Shampoo se abalanzo sobre su amado con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

¡ho. Hola Shampoo!no no puedo respirar! El chico de trenza estaba completamente rojo producto de la falta de aire debido a que la amazona lo tenia apretado de una manera bastante posesiva.

¡Ranma baka! Una martillazo se estampo en la cabeza del chico provocándole un enorme chichón en su cabeza el cual se tomaba producto del dolor.

¡Acaso estas loca! ¡porque diablos me golpeas!

Como que porque te golpeo?! Si me hubieses dicho que ibas a estar abrazándote con Shampoo me hubiese quedado en casa.

Acaso estas celosa Akane?,- dijo Ranma en tono sugestivo y alzando sus cejas intentando poner nerviosa a la chica de cabello corto.

Celosa yo?! Por mi tu puedes hacer lo que quieras!

Al oír esas palabras Shampoo quiso molestar aun mas a Akane y con suerte tener una cita con Ranma.

Entonces tengamos una cita en la noche! Que te parece Ranma?

Bueno. Este la verdad yo. Jejejeje, el chico de trenza solo movía los dedos muy nerviosamente con una expresión de que en cualquier momento otro martillazo por parte de su prometida no se haría esperar.

¡Eso si que no Shampoo! ¡Ranma va a salir conmigo! Verdad que si Ranma? -pregunto Ukyo tomándolo del brazo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

Shampoo no quería ceder terreno y contraataco con algo que sabia que a el le interesaba y mucho.

Ranma si sales conmigo te daré toda la comida que quieras gratis por un semana!

Lo dices enserio?! Los ojos del chico brillaban, era una oferta tentadora pero Ukyo no se quería dejar y mejoro la oferta.

Ranma si sales conmigo puedes comer dos semanas gratis en mi restaurant! ,-dijo la chica de la espátula muy confiada de que su propuesta fuera mas tentadora que la de su rival.

Ranma solo se reía nerviosamente mientras un aura de batalla crecía atrás de Akane, estaba furiosa, como se atrevía aquel idiota a dejarse manipular por comida.

Otro mazazo impacto en el chico dejándolo semi inconsciente.

¡Ya basta! Mientras ustedes discuten este chico podría morir mas bien ayúdenme a llevarlo al Neko Haten,-dijo Cologne alzando la voz para que dejaran de pelear.

¡Es cierto el chico! Al verlo Akane y Ukyo se taparon la boca por el asombro al percatarse el parecido que tenia con Ranma y la profundidad de sus heridas.

Ranma por su parte mas que por el chico se sentía maravillado por aquella alabarda con un diseño bastante peculiar, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue aquella doble hoja bastante filosa que poseía el arma.

Intento levantarla pero su peso era increíble, jamás se imagino que pesara tanto aquella arma.

También lo notaste Ranma? Cuando me quede sola quise levantar esa alabarda pero no pude!

Y como fue que lo encontraste? Preguntaron Akane y Ukyo a la vez muy intrigas y mas aun por las ropas del chico.

Shampoo les relato exactamente lo mismo que Cologne hace unas horas , era un verdadero misterio todo aquello, la amazona mayor les hizo prometer que mantendrían discreción, nadie debía saber del chico al menos por ahora, una vez que se recuperara ya habría tiempo para saber todos los detalles.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo lograron trasladarlo al Neko haten por la puerta trasera para no llamar la atención de los clientes, Ranma tuvo que volver por la alabarda, nunca le habían gustado las armas, para el sus puños y habilidades eran suficientes pero esta era diferente, era majestuosa, se imagino la cara de Mousse al verla y que de seguro le encantaría tenerla.

Cologne junto a las chicas ya se encontraban en el Neko Haten atendiendo al joven moreno, su rostro se fruncía del dolor con cada sutura que recibía su cuerpo y mucho peor fue a la hora de desinfectar aquellas profundad heridas de su cuerpo, parecía que su mente estaba teniendo una batalla interna ya que a ratos balbuceaba cosas que carecían de total sentido.

Shampoo Akane y Ukyo sentían pena por aquel chico, algunas veces Ukyo tuvo que salir de la habitación debido a lo explicitas que eran las heridas que Cologne suturaba.

Así pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en un par de horas.

He terminado! Creo que es todo! He hecho lo que mas he podido, ahora todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad para vivir!-dijo la anciana quien les pidió a todos que la acompañaran a las mesas del local para conversar y dejar descansar al moreno.

Ya era tarde y el ultimo cliente se había marchado, Ranma bajo las puertas del local y cuando todo estuvo cerrado iniciaron la platica acerca de lo ocurrido.

Abuela cree que se pondrá bien?,-pregunto Akane bastante preocupada lo que no paso desapercibido a Ranma.

¡Vaya acaso te gusto aquel chico!?, por dentro sentía celos pero por fuera intento disimularlo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era tratando de sonar lo mas burlón posible.

¡Estas loco!? Solo estoy preocupada, creo que nadie merece estar como ese pobre chico,-contesto mientras le daba un sorbo al te que Cologne les había servido.

Ah si!? No me digas? Aunque pensándolo bien lo compadezco, si tuviera una prometida como tu con tu carácter, pechos planos y tu pésima comida de seguro preferiría quedarse como esta por el resto de su vida.

¡Eres un!...

¡Era solo una broma! Akane no! Ranma salió disparado del local debido a la fuerte pada propinada por la chica de cabello azul atravesando la ventana terminando semi inconsciente en un lote baldío a unas cuantas casas del local de la abuela.

¡Me marcho! ¡tu puedes quedarte si lo deseas! Muchas gracias por el te señora Cologne,-dijo la muchacha tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible.

Akane salió del Neko haten muy molesta, Ranma siempre conseguía hacerla enfadar, ¡ese baka! De seguro quería quedarse solo para ser alabado por Ukyo y por Shampoo.

Ranma regreso con dificultad y con la cara llena de golpes que si bien es cierto no representaban tanto dolor, si le molestaba la actitud de su prometida.

¡Ay Ranma! Esa chica violenta siempre te maltrata, ya se! Que te parece si salimos mañana?, mi oferta sigue en pie!-le dijo Shampoo con sus codos incrustados en la mesa y una mirada esperanzadora.

¡Lo siento Shampoo! Pero no puedo, además estoy muy atrasado en mis entrenamientos y la escuela…..

¡Esta bien Ranma! ¡no te preocupes! Su rostro denotaba un poco de tristeza pero puso su mejor sonrisa, así era ella siempre sonreía sin importar los rechazos de el.

Cologne carraspeo para que Ukyo, Shampoo y Ranma le pusieran atención.

¡Ni una sola palabra a nadie! No es conveniente que esto se haga mas grande, en cuanto el se recupere podrá irse, de seguro debe tener familia que se encuentra muy preocupada.

No creo que tenga familia!-dijo Ranma cruzado de brazos y con el rostro serio.

Solo piénsenlo se nota que no es de aquí, las ropas que llevaba puestas eran muy extrañas.

¡Es verdad airen! Yo tampoco había visto jamás ropas como esas.

De repente un tremendo grito desde la habitación donde se encontraba el chico alerto a todos que subieron lo mas rápido posible.

Al llegar lo encontraron luchando en sus sueños, parecía forcejear, movía sus manos como si estuviese peleando contra algo, su rostro estaba fruncido y los balbuceos comenzaban a convertirse en varias palabras que Cologne intento descifrar pero para ella carecían de total lógica.

Shampoo y Ukyo parecían bastante asustadas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la amazona tomo el brazo de Ranma y trato de ocultarse detrás de el.

¡No desaprovechas ni una sola oportunidad verdad Shampoo!?,- dijo Ukyo intentando separarla del brazo de su prometido.

¡No se de que hablas!, "claro que se de que hablas Ukyo, el será todo mío" pensó para ella la joven amazona.

¡Que no voy a salir con nadie! ¡ya se los dije! Y adem…

Ranma no termino su frase porque un grito aun mas desgarrador Silencio el lugar, aquel chico seguía luchando en sus sueños, su respiración parecía bastante agitada y varias gotas de sudor frio caían de su frente.

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ukyo ve por agua fría!, esta ardiendo en fiebre, esta perdiendo la batalla por su vida, no se que le paso a este muchacho pero debe haber sido bastante traumático para aun en ese estado este sufriendo bastante,-dijo Cologne tocando la frente del joven.

Ukyo regreso tomo un pañuelo, lo mojo con el agua fría y aplico pequeñas compresas en la frente del chico.

Parecía dar resultado, su rostro ya no estaba fruncido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era la primera vez que sonreía, parecía que finalmente la fiebre había cedido.

¡Ya es tarde! Sera mejor que me vaya, Ukyo creo que es mejor que te acompañe a casa.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

De. De. De verdad Ranma?

Si! Además no tiene nada de malo, a fin de cuentas somos mejores amigos no es así? ,-dijo Ranma con sus brazos en la nuca y completamente despreocupado.

¡Perfecto! , "a Ranma no le gusta Ukyo es una rival menos" se dijo para si la joven amazona y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras cruzaba miradas con la joven Kounji que aun así no se lo iba a poner fácil a su rival.

¡Bien vámonos! ¡hasta luego abuela y Shampoo!

¡Adiós futuro yerno y Ukyo!

Shampoo corrió a toda velocidad y le dio un amazónico abrazo a su prometido provocando que este luche por soltarse debido ala falta de oxigeno.

¡Lo siento Ranma! Cuídate mucho espero nos visites pronto, puede venir a comer gratis las veces que tu quieras.

¡Bue bueno lo tendré en cuenta!,- dijo el chico antes de perderse entre la oscuridad de las calles de Nerima junto a la joven Ukyo.

Shampoo y Cologne se sentaron en una de las mesas del Neko haten, la joven amazona le sirvió un poco de te a su bisabuela mientras esta estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y bastante callada algo inusual en ella.

Sucede algo bisabuela?, estas muy extraña, acaso sabe mal el te?

No es eso Shampoo, es solo que….

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

El joven moreno dio un tremendo grito desde la habitación en la que descansaba, Cologne junto a los demás subieron lo mas rápido posible y al llegar lo vieron luchando en sus pensamientos contra algo, la anciana se acerco y entonces pudo escuchar lo que el decía, parecía un nombre, se acerco aun mas casi hasta que su oreja hizo contactos con los labios del moreno y lo pudo escuchar bien.

¡Naraku! ¡Naraku!

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

Cologne le relato lo ocurrido a su nieta que parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Naraku no es un nombre común, quizás ese es su nombre, no te preocupes bisabuela,- dijo Shampoo mientras tomaba un poco de te.

Aun así Shampoo se que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, no importa estoy muy cansada, le he pedido a Mousse que viaje a Japón necesito que me ayude a descifrar que clase de alabarda es esa y como el es el experto en armas le pedí el favor.

¡Buena idea bisabuela! Sera mejor ir a descansar, tengo el presentimiento que mañana conseguiremos las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que tengo.

¡muy bien hasta mañana bisabuela!

Ambas amazonas se despidieron y cada una fue a su habitación, mañana seria un gran día, estaba por descubrir una verdad que nadie imaginaba.

…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

 _ **BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS DE TANTO ESCRIBIR, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA IMAGINO QUE SABEN LA IDENTIDAD DE AQUEL CHICO VERDAD, ES MAS QUE OBVIO DE QUIEN SE TRATA, ESPERO MIS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS ME DEJEN SUS MENSAJES DE APOYO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

 _ **BESOS A NICOLE LA VENCEDORA, ESTE CAPITULO DEDICADO PARA TI AMIGA…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ E INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS HE TOMADO PRESTADOS PARA MI FIC Y SIN NINGUN TIPO DE FINES DE LUCRO O FAMA._**

 ** _ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA LLAMADA NACE UN NUEVO AMOR Y LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA PAREJA DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO._**

 ** _ACLARACIONES: LA HISTORIA ES UN CROSSOVER EN EL QUE INCLUIRE PARTE DEL ELENCO DE INUYASHA Y DE RANMA ½._**

 ** _LAS FECHAS TUVIERON QUE SER CAMBIADAS DE MANERA QUE ME PERMITAN ENTRELAZAR AMBOS MUNDOS, ASI QUE LO SIENTO SI NO SIGO EL ARCO ARGUMENTAL AL PIE DE LA LETRA PERO ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA QUE LA HISTORIA SE LLEVE A CABO._**

 ** _BUENO Y POR ULTIMO ME GUSTARIA QUE SEPAN QUE ES UN FIC DIFERENTE A LOS QUE SE HAN ESCRITO ANTES Y ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORQUE NO SERA EL TIPICO FIC MELOSO EN QUE LOS PERSONAJES SE PROFESAN AMOR DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA E INCLUSO PUEDE LLEGAR A TENER PARTES QUE PODRIAN SER CONSIDERADAS INADECUADAS PARA CIERTAS PERSONAS._**

 ** _¡MUY BIEN QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA!_**

 ** _PD: RECOMENDABLE LEER ESTE CAPITULO ESCUCHANDO LAS CANCIONES DE BELINDA BOBA NIÑA NICE Y BELLA TRAICION._**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no había podido dormir casi nada y sentía que sus parpados le pesaban descomunalmente, aquel extraño chico no había parado de gritar y de quejarse durante toda la noche, presa de sus múltiples pesadillas que se habían intensificado conforme pasaban las horas.

Al principio Shampoo se había molestado mucho, no solo ella y su bisabuela se habían despertado mas de una vez, los histéricos vecinos habían tocado la puerta del local amenazando con llamar a la policía.

"En verdad fue un verdadero milagro que no lo hicieran" pensó la chica de cabello morado y ojos carmesí mientras cepillaba sus dientes y se disponía a tomar un baño antes de bajar a desayunar.

Mientras tomaba un baño de agua tibia a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de Ranma saliendo del Nekohaten junto a Ukyo, inmediatamente su ceño se frunció y soltó un bufido de molestia.

¡Debo hacer que me ame! Pero como!? Como hacerlo? He intentado de todo desde chantajes hasta hechizos pero nada parece resultar! Shampoo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, era verdad, Ranma si bien es cierto aun no decidía quien seria su esposa, quien llevaba mas ventaja por el corazón del chico era Akane que incluso vivía con el en la misma casa.

La cólera se apodero de Shampoo que arrojo el jabón con rabia contra el piso mientras una lagrima de frustración se dibujo en su rostro, ella era Shampoo, una amazona con la que cualquier hombre quisiera estar, estaba convencida que Ranma era el chico ideal para ella!

Al principio simplemente había decidido seguir las reglas de su aldea, después de todo eso le habían inculcado, casarse a toda costa con el hombre que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla en una pelea y tener una descendencia fuerte y digna.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro al recordar cuantos hombres en su aldea habían tratado de vencerla , pero nadie lo había logrado! Ni siquiera Mousse! Es cierto Mousse! Se supone que pronto llegara a Japón! Sera mejor vigilarlo de seguro querrá atacar a Ranma, solo espero que haya madurado y se de cuenta que para mi es solo un amigo.

¡Shampoo el desayuno esta listo!,-se escucho la voz de Cologne desde la parte de debajo de la casa en donde se encontraba también el local.

¡Enseguida bajo bisabuela,-contesto la joven poniendo el brassier.

Shampoo termino de vestirse y salió de su habitación, definitivamente el baño le había ayudado a contrarrestar la terrible mala noche que había tenido por culpa del joven de tez morena.

"Sera mejor cerciorarme que se encuentra bien", al pasar por la habitación en donde se encontraba el muchacho abrió la puerta muy cuidadosamente, se acerco despacio y lo pudo observar detenidamente, su rostro parecía relajado, ya no estaba sufriendo, las heridas de su cuerpo no eran visibles producto de los vendajes que Cologne les había puesto encima después de suturarlas.

"Nos estas causando muchos problemas, se que no es tu culpa esas heridas deben dolerte mucho, solo espero que te recuperes pronto para que puedas regresar con tu familia, ojala la tengas" -se dijo a si misma la joven amazona y salió de la habitación de la misma manera que entro sin hacer el mayor ruido.

Cologne se encontraba en una mesa leyendo lo que parecía ser un enorme libro polvoriento, parecía que llevaba horas buscando algo que le ayudara a descifrar el misterio de aquella arma, pero lo que mas le interesaba era saber quien era aquel hombre llamado Naraku.

"Se que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar" pero donde?!

¡Es inútil no puedo recordarlo! Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

¡Buenos días bisabuela!,-dijo Shampoo sentándose a la mesa mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos y los introducía en su boca.

¡Buenos días bisnieta! Veo que tampoco has podido descansar no es así?

El ceño de Shampoo se frunció al oír las palabras de Cologne, era como si la vieja amazona se estuviera burlando de ella.

¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes abuelita! Por eso te dije que debimos haberlo llevado a un hospital, te imaginas si alguien hubiese llamado a la policía?

¡No es para tanto! Además creo que a mas tardar hoy despertara y nos podrá contar quien le hizo esto,-dijo la anciana mientras abría nuevamente el libro que tenia en las manos.

Y esos libros bisabuela?!

Estoy buscando información acerca de ese tal Naraku pero hasta ahora no he logrado encontrar nada,-dijo Cologne resignada.

Creo que exageras bisabuela, puede que sea su nombre o que quizás sea algún familiar de el, lo mejor será que desayunes recuerda que pronto debemos abrir el local y además tenemos bastante trabajo.

¡Tienes razón niña! Quizás estoy algo paranoica, además tengo tantos aÑos que de seguro si fuera algo malo ya lo habría recordado jajajaja.

Al oír lo de los años Shampoo tuvo muchos deseos de reírse pero se contuvo lo mas que pudo para no hacer sentir mal a su bisabuela.

¡Termina de desayunar mientras yo recojo todo esto! En media hora abrimos, pero antes creo que iré a ver como se encuentra el muchacho.

¡No es necesario! Yo acabo de verlo y se encuentra bien, esta profundamente dormido y su rostro ya no tiene esa expresión de sufrimiento.

Muy bien! Parece que es un chico muy fuerte, quizás cuando despierte pueda ayudarnos por un tiempo aquí mientras encontramos a su familia o mientras se pueda marchar.

¡Ay bisabuela! No desaprovechas una oportunidad verdad!?,-dijo Shampoo con una mezcla de reclamo y risas.

¡Ya sabes que no!,-contesto Cologne mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Ranma caminaba junto a Akane rumbo a la escuela, la chica de cabellos azules ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo, de no haber sido por Kasumi de seguro habría llegado tarde y lo hubiesen castigado cargando cubetas llenas con agua durante todo el día.

"De seguro sigue molesta conmigo por lo de ayer"

Akane podemos hablar?-dijo Ranma casi en un tono de suplica.

¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Porque mejor no vas a hablar con Shampoo o con Ukyo?,-dijo Akane mientras volteaba su cara para ignorar a su prometido.

¡Porque no entiendes que a mi no me interesan! ¡ellas son las que siempre me andan molestando! Y además la única que me interesa es…

Ranma cerro la boca y se la tapo con ambas manos muy nerviosamente como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo que no debía.

Akane se dio cuenta y lo miro con suspicacia, su corazón comenzó a latir, quizás el le iba a confesar que era a ella a quien el quería, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, de repente recupero su compostura y volvió a mirarlo esta vez tratando de parecer desconfiada.

La única que te interesa es?

¡No he dicho nada!

¡Enserio!? Yo escuche otra cosa, o no será que te gusto yo?,-le pregunto Akane tratando de sonar burlona y desinteresada pero su corazón latía con fuerza y esperanzas.

Ranma se puso muy nervioso y entonces prefirió usar su as bajo la manga.

¡Quien tu!? ¡ja! Yo nunca me fijaría en una chica tan violenta y desconfiada y que ni siquiera sabe cocinar y adem…

Una terrible aura de batalla salió por detrás de Akane quien arrojo uno de sus libros con violencia hacia su prometido que fue mas rápido y lo agarro con una de sus manos.

¡Oye acaso estas loca!?

Akane frunció el seño y siguió caminando esta vez restándole importancia a todo lo que decía el chico, se sentía dolida, será que en verdad era una chica fea y poco agradable? Un marimacho pechos planos?

La chica de cabello corto decidió poner en jaque al Ranma, se detuvo en seco y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Ran Ranma en verdad piensas todas esas cosas de mi? En verdad crees que soy fea y una marimacho poco agradable? En verdad mi comida sabe horrible y es una tortura estar comprometido conmigo.,-le pregunto ella mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

El la miro con culpabilidad, en verdad la había ofendido mucho, "mis palabras debieron haberle dolido" se acerco a ella y toco su hombro con su mano.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y con su otra mano levanto el mentón de su prometida para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Las palabras no querían salir de su boca, Dios sabe cuanto le costaba disculparse y peor aun hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La. La verdad Akane es que no eres fea, eres muy linda y tu comida no es tan horrible,-dijo el sonrojado.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como dos enormes platos y sus mejillas se volvieron aun mas rojas, el sol brillaba en lo alto, solo se podía ver las siluetas de ambos mirándose fijamente.

Ella miraba sus labios, sentía la necesidad de besarlo, de dejar toda esa farsa de chica mala y decirle que lo amaba que lo quería, tal vez era el momento de dejar caer esa mascara.

Por su parte el estaba perdido en esos lindos ojos y observando ese hermoso cabello azul, no podía creer que lo había dicho y ahora que seguía? Que debía hacer? Jamás había estado en una situación así!

Como por un impulso ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente, sus corazones latían con intensidad y sus labios empezaban a buscarse queriendo sentir el contacto los unos de los otros.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando de repente.

¡awwwww! ¡una bicicleta se estampo en la cabeza del chico de cabello trenzado!

¡Ni hao Ranma! -dijo Shampoo encima del chico mientras este estaba seminconsciente producto del golpe.

Shampoo al darse cuenta quito su bicicleta de encima de su prometido.

¡Oh Ranma lo siento tanto! ¡déjame ayudarte amor mío!

Ya mas recuperado el chico de ojos azules recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que Shampoo apareciera.

Ranma mira tengo unos tallarines que me sobraron no te gustaría comerlos?,-le pregunto la amazona persuasivamente.

No tengo tiempo! Llegare tarde a la escuela quizás después!

¡Solo será un momento Ranma! Te van a gustar! Shampoo no se daba por vencida, sabia que eso haría molestar a Akane quien estaba furiosa por la intervención de ella.

¡Ayúdame Akane!,-suplicaba Ranma mientras Shampoo lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y no parecía estar dispuesta a soltarlo.

¡Has lo que quieras! No te preocupes puedes quedarte con Shampoo, le diré a la maestra Hinako que no pudiste ir!,-le respondió Akane con una sonrisa irónica y tétrica.

Akane se alejaba mientras Shampoo seguía aferrada al chico que finalmente pudo soltarse de su agarre.

Ranma logro alcanzar a Akane y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para explicarle que nada tenia que ver la chica de cabellos azules impacto la mandíbula de este mandándolo a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

¡Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!

El chico de cabello trenzado se perdió de la vista de ambas chicas y quien sabe donde iría a parar, lo cierto era que no regresaría en un buen tiempo.

Shampoo estaba furiosa, su oportunidad de una cita se había ido por culpa de Akane y viceversa Akane esta molesta con ella porque estaba a punto que dejar caer esa mascara de ser una chica poco cariñosa y ella se lo había impedido y podría jurar que lo hizo a propósito.

¡Porque hiciste eso chica violenta!? No entiendes que no eres rival para mi?, soy mucho mas bonita que tu y mejor guerrera!,-dijo Shampoo con arrogancia tratando de sacar ventaja.

¡Te lo tienes merecido Shampoo! Y además si quieres puedes quedártelo! A mi no me interesa!,-contesto Akane y se dio media vuelta para seguir su rumbo a la escuela.

¡Si no te interesa entonces iré a buscarlo y tendré una cita con el! Gritaba Shampoo mientras Akane solo se alejaba tratando de ser indiferente con la joven China que finalmente corrió en dirección contraria intentando encontrar a Ranma para salir con el.

Después de buscarlo un buen rato finalmente lo encontró, parecía haber estar inconsciente porque sus ojos estaban como dos espirales dando vueltas y vueltas.

¡Ranma, Ranma! ¡reacciona! Ella lo halaba una y otra vez hasta que por fin se recupero, se sentía aturdido, ese golpe en verdad le había dolido.

¡"Como se atreve a golpearme de esa manera"! Ranma esta furioso con Akane, tanto así que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Shampoo lo había ayudado.

¡Ranma estoy aquí! -grito la joven amazona ahora si llamando la atención del muchacho que se tapaba los oídos por el grito.

Shampoo que haces aquí?!

Vine a ayudarte! Akane te golpeo y te seguí! Estaba muy preocupada por ti Ranma.

Creo que ya no podrás ir a la escuela! Ya es muy tarde y como Akane dijo que no le importaba que te parece si tienes una cita conmigo?!

¡No puedo ahorita Shampoo! Debo ir a clases! No quiero tener líos con Hinako.

Por una parte era cierto, no quería hacer enojar a su maestra, pero por otra parte era Akane quien mas le preocupaba, sabia que si se quedaba con Shampoo el problema iba a ser mayor.

Los ojos de la amazona comenzaron a derramar lagrimas mientras miraba a Ranma con mucha seriedad.

Esta bien Ranma vete! No te detendré! Perdóname!-dijo mientras se alejaba en su bicicleta a gran velocidad.

¡Oh no! Que he hecho!

Ranma se sentía culpable, si había algo que odiaba era hacer llorar a una chica por lo que salió corriendo tras Shampoo a la que finalmente logro alcanzar.

Sucede algo? -le pregunto ella con indiferencia sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¡Lo siento no quise ser descortés! Aun tienes esos tallarines?

Los ojos de Shampoo se iluminaron, ella sabia perfectamente que el odiaba hacer llorar a una chica y su plan había dado resultado, no era la cita que esperaba pero era mejor que nada.

¡Claro que si! Que te parece si vamos al parque donde nadie pueda molestarnos?!.

Esta bien, si solo son los tallarines no le veo nada de malo.

¡Si si no te preocupes airen! Solo serán los tallarines y después podrás irte,- respondió la joven amazona con inocencia en su rostro.

Finalmente llegaron al parque en donde Shampoo saco de su caja un gran plato de tallarines y los extendió muy amablemente al chico que empezó a devorarlos con mucho gusto.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Shampoo, amaba a ese chico eso era definitivo, si bien era cierto podría considerarse una tonta estando atrás de el, su corazón la hacia hacer cosas que la razón le decían que estaban mal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cologne se encontraba en el local, si bien es cierto no había tantos clientes no se daba abasto ella sola, hace ya bastante tiempo Shampoo había salido a entregar una orden y aun no volvía.

"De seguro ha de haber ido a ver al yerno" "Shampoo no se rendirá hasta que el sea suyo" aun así me preocupa que su obsesión por Ranma la este llevando a la locura, creo que debo hablar con ella, -pensó para si misma la anciana.

De repente algo llamo la atención de Cologne, extraños ruidos se escuchaban desde la parte de arriba de su local, la anciana abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos al recordar quien se encontraba arriba.

¡El muchacho!

Rápidamente subió las escaleras trepada en su bastón, al abrir la habitación lo vio sentado en el filo de la cama, con la mirada perdida y muy contrariado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a ella con su rostro aun lleno de contrariedad.

Donde estoy? Quien soy?,-dijo el chico derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y agarrando su cabeza con violencia intentando por todos los medios recordar como había llegado hasta allí.

Cologne lo miro perpleja, en verdad había perdido la memoria, entonces si era eso cierto los golpes debieron haber alterado su sistema nervioso, seria todo un reto descubrir quien era el y quien le hizo esto y mas aun quien era ese tal Naraku y sobre esa extraña alabarda que portaba.

"Sera mejor no decirle nada" "por suerte le pedí al yerno que escondiera su alabarda y sus ropas en un lugar seguro aquí en la casa, podría ser un impacto muy fuerte para el todo esto, le diré una mentira hasta descubrir su identidad, tendré que hablar con Mousse y Shampoo para que me ayuden pero que remedio" pensó para si misma Cologne mientras intentaba idear una mentira al muchacho que estaba empezando a desesperarse.

¡Que me diga donde estoy!- grito exasperado el moreno.

Cologne lo golpeo con su bastón para que se calmara

¡Que manera es esa de hablarle a tu abuela muchacho!-dijo la anciana mientras levantaba nuevamente su bastón.

Abuela!? Como que mi abuela?

Yo no la recuerdo no mienta!-dijo el esta vez mas confundido que antes.

¡Te atreves a llamarme mentirosa!? ¡Soy tu abuela! Tuviste un fuerte accidente, estuviste mucho tiempo en ese estado, cure tus heridas y así es como me pagas nieto mal agradecido?!

El joven estaba perplejo, como era posible que no pudiera recordar nada, pero no tenia opción, después de todo ella lo había curado y de seguro si había tenido un accidente que debió ser terrible debido al estado de su cuerpo.

¡Lo. Lo siento mucho abuela! No fue mi intención, pero entiéndeme no puedo recordar nada, pero confiare en usted.

Cologne solo sonrió mientras se daba vuelta disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

En ese closet hay ropa, son de tu primo Mousse que vive en China, póntelas y te espero en la parte de abajo, imagino que has de tener hambre verdad?

¡Por supuesto que tengo hambre! ¡voy enseguida!,-dijo el esta vez mas calmado.

Por cierto nieto! Yo de ti tomaría un buen baño!-dijo Cologne con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación del joven moreno de cabello trenzado.

Cuando la anciana salió olio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón.

¡Definitivamente necesito un baño!

Camino rumbo hacia la ducha, era un objeto bastante extraño para el, no sabia que hacer, jamás había utilizado algo así, entonces un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente! El se bañaba en un rio, jamás en algo como esto!

La cabeza empezó a dolerle, quizás ese accidente fue demasiado fuerte, si eso debía ser!

Después de unos cuantos minutos finalmente descubrió como usar la ducha, con el jabón fue mas fácil, le resultaba bastante familiar, las heridas en su cuerpo era dolorosas y el contacto con el jabón le ardía bastante, su cuerpo era bastante atlético, se sorprendió de lo bien formado que estaba, definitivamente soy apuesto pensó para si mismo.

Después de bañarse camino hasta el closet, empezó a buscar que ponerse pero todo le parecía horrible, definitivamente aquellas túnicas no eran lo suyo.

De mala gana se puso lo que mejor le lucia, era un pantalón azul oscuro, camisa azul sin mangas y unos zapatos negros, se sentía limpio y fresco, su estomago le pedía algo de comer, si era verdad que llevaba días en cama, eso justificaba su gran apetito.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la planta baja quedo impresionado, algunos clientes se encontraban degustando los deliciosos platillos que preparaba Cologne, pero algo era diferente, esa gente que el veía no parecía coincidir en nada con las que el conocía, algo estaba mal! Muy mal! Se sentía fuera de lugar como si no perteneciera a aquella época, decidió tranquilizarse, debe ser normal por el accidente pensó tratando de calmarse así que le resto importancia a todo y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías.

Cologne al verlo rápidamente le llevo varias platillos, desde su famosa sopa de tallarines hasta un enorme plato se ramen.

¡Buen provecho nieto!-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

El olor era exquisito, sus papilas gustativas le pedían devorar aquellas delicias y así lo hizo se termino todo en menos de cinco minutos lo que sorprendió a la anciana quien solo había visto a una persona comer de esa manera y ese era Ranma.

¡Muchas gracias por la comida!

Por cierto abuela cual es tu nombre nunca me lo dijiste, quizás eso me ayude a recordarte, solo se que me dijiste que tengo un primo llamado Mousse.

Cologne! Mi nombre es Cologne y también tienes una hermana llamada Shampoo la cual salió a hacer unas entregas y aun no regresa.

Una hermana? Eso si no me lo esperaba! Y entregas de que?,-pregunto el confundido.

No es obvio?! Esto es un restaurant de comida China!, es mi negocio Shampoo y tu me ayudan todos los días, claro hasta que tuviste ese accidente niño.

¡Ya veo! Entonces eso quiere decir que tengo que ayudar aquí no es así?

¡Correcto nieto! Debes ayudarme con los platos, como olvidaste la ciudad aun no podrás salir a repartir pero ya con el tiempo lo harás.

! Me siento lleno de energías! Quisiera ir a dar un paseo, quizás sea bueno para despejar mi mente, crees que pueda hacerlo?

Cologne medito por un rato, no era bueno que el anduviera solo por ahí considerando que no sabia nada, ni siquiera quien era y si tenia un accidente? Además si se encontraba con Shampoo y todo se venia abajo!, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, que iba a decir su nieta cuando se enterara que debía fingir ser la hermana de aquel muchacho.

Ni ella mismo sabe porque hizo esa tontería, quizás por proteger al muchacho y poder retenerlo sin problemas, y que si pensaba que eran su familia seria mas fácil controlarlo.

¡Ahora no nieto! Estas aun muy débil y no recuerdas nada pero si quieres salir espera a que llegue tu hermana y hable con ella, tengo que explicarle que has perdido la memoria primero y después le pediré que te lleve a conocer el lugar,-dijo Cologne persuasivamente.

Esta bien! Estoy ansioso de poder recordar y que todo vuelva a ser normal!

No te preocupes! Ya veras que pronto lo harás!, ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa yo me encargare del local ya mañana podrás ayudarme,-dijo la anciana y el chico obedeció.

Siento que me esta ocultando algo, no se si es mi imaginación, maldición quiero recordar quien soy!- dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama y miraba al techo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Bueno Shampoo gracias por la comida! ¡será mejor regresar a casa! Estoy seguro que no me dejaran entrar a la escuela, Ranma se levanto y camino rumbo a su casa pero una delicada mano lo detuvo.

Al menos si ya te vas dame un beso!,-dijo ella con su mirada llena de ilusión y una voz seductora.

Era hermosa de eso no cabía duda, quizás la mujer mas hermosa que jamás el había visto pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, inmediatamente a su mente vino el rostro de Akane, si alguien se enteraba de eso lo mataría!

¡Que que! ¡espera Shampoo eso no me dijiste! Se supone que solo iba a comer los tallarines y podría irme!- tu lo prometiste lo recuerdas?

Shampoo fingió sentirse ofendida, era cierto que tonta! El no era esa clase de chicos, si quería un beso suyo no debía pedírselo, debía robárselo!

¡Tienes razón Ranma! Pero antes que te vayas puedes cerrar los ojos? Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti,-dijo Shampoo con inocencia.

Ranma dudo unos cuantos segundos pero ya quería irse y sabia que ella no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta darle ese pequeño regalo que decía tener para el.

¡De acuerdo Shampoo pero que sea rápido! Pero te advierto que no intentes nada.

¡Acaso no confías en mi Ranma!?

¡Quieres que te responda eso o seguimos siendo amigos!? -dijo el con algo de ironía mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de la joven China.

¡Solo cierra los ojos! Le exigió y el obedeció.

Shampoo se acerco lentamente a el, observo sus labios por ultima vez antes de ella cerrar sus ojos y acercarse mas y mas, cuando creyó que estaba a punto de besarlo fue a parar de cabeza al piso ya que no encontró el cuerpo de este para apoyarse.

¡Auchhh! ¡demonios se fue!,-dijo desilusionada pero a la vez su ilusión creció aun mas al saber que estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

¡Ya llegara el día airen, ya llegara el día!, Recogió la caja de tallarines y subió a su bicicleta lista para regresar al local.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, mi bisabuela debe estar muy molesta conmigo! Sera mejor darme prisa!.

Ranma la miro alejarse rápidamente, ¡eso estuvo cerca! Sera mejor que yo también me vaya al dojo de seguro todos se enfadaran cuando Akane les cuente el porque no fui a la escuela.

Ranma se sentía nervioso de solo imaginarse la cara de demonio que Soun pondría al saber que se quedo con Shampoo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ukyo y Akane caminaban juntas, la chica de la espátula le había preguntado durante toda la mañana el porque Ranma no había ido a la escuela, fue tanta la insistencia de la castaña que Akane en un arrebato de celos golpeo el pupitre lo que le valió una hora de castigo afuera del salón.

¡Lamento mucho que te castigaran por mi culpa Akane! En verdad no fue mi intención,-dijo Ukyo bastante apenada por lo ocurrido.

No es nada, no te preocupes Ukyo, en primer lugar no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera y menos por ese tonto de Ranma!-dijo apretando los puños.

Entonces me vas a contar porque Ranchan no vino a la escuela?

¡esta bien Ukyo! "tu querido Ranchan" se quedo con la loca de Shampoo, y al parecer fue toda la mañana ya que como veras ni siquiera se apareció por la escuela, pero ni crea que lo dejare copiar mi tarea.

Ukyo sintió un balde de agua fría, entonces eso era, el muy idiota había preferido quedarse con esa china en vez de ir a la escuela, era algo inaceptable para ella, si bien es cierto respetaba el compromiso que Ranma tenia con Akane las cosas con Shampoo eran diferentes, ella solita se había autoproclamado prometida de el.

¡Que se cree esa Shampoo me las pagara! Y tu Akane dejaste que se quedara con ella como si nada?, -le reclamo la chica de la espátula aun sin creer que no haya hecho nada por evitarlo.

¡Mira Ukyo!, sinceramente si Ranma quiere quedarse con Shampoo es su problema, para lo que me importa el idiota ese,-dijo la menor de las Tendo mostrándose desinteresada.

¡Así que no te importa eh!?

¡Ya te dije que no! Y si me disculpas creo que hemos llegado hasta tu local y debo irme.

¡No quieres pasar!? Puedo prepararte algo si deseas Akane yo invito!

No es preciso, quizás en otro momento además no tengo hambre pero muchas gracias!

Es. Esta bien cuídate Akane,-dijo la joven Kounji y entro a su local iracunda con Shampoo y decidida a darle una buena lección apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, 5000 años en el pasado un extraño ente maligno se encontraba maquinando un terrible plan para apoderarse de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

¡Muy pronto me apoderare de todos los fragmentos de Shikon!

.!Kagura hiciste lo que te pedí!?

¡Si Naraku! Ya desperté al resto de los 7 guerreros pero no encontré a su líder, sus huesos no estaban por ningún lugar,-dijo la hermosa mujer con rasgos de demonio.

¡No es necesario! Yo mismo lo he despertado, pronto llegara el momento de mi venganza, cuando me apodere de la perla finalmente mi deseo se hará realidad me desharé de Inuyasha y de esa sacerdotisa con la ayuda de Bankotsu y de las personas que pronto vendrán con el y cuando ya no me sirvan les arrebatare sus fragmentos, al fin y al cabo todos son simples piezas que servirán para apoderarme de la perla.

¡Jajajajajaja! ¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!

 ** _BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! EN VERDAD ME PARECIO BASTANTE LARGO JEJEJE ME DUELEN LAS MANOS DE TANTO ESCRIBIR, ES COMPLICADO HACERLO E IMAGINAR TANTAS SITUACIONES, QUE LES PARECE EL RUMBO QUE ESTA TOMANDO MI FIC? SE QUE HASTA AHORA TODO VA LENTO PERO ES QUE ES MEJOR ASI! QUE OPINAN DE MIS PERSONAJES, CREEN QUE ESTAN ACORDE A COMO SON EN REALIDAD? MIS AMIGAS QUE LES GUSTA EL RANMA X AKANE PERDON POR DEJARLAS CON GANAS DE BESARSE Y IGUALMENTE A MIS AMIGAS RAMPOO SORRY JEJE, PERO PIENSO QUE ASI HUBIESE REACCIONADO RANMA EN ESA SITUACION?_**

 ** _QUE TAL MI IDEA DE QUE COLOGNE LE DIGA A BANKOTSU QUE ES SU NIETO?_**

 ** _EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO FINALMENTE LLEGARA MOUSSE DE CHINA Y HABRA UNA GRAN SORPRESA LES ADELANTO UN POQUITO, BANKOTSU Y RANMA TENDRAN UNA PEQUEÑA PELEITA POR CELOS! POR QUIEN SERAN ESOS CELOS NO SE LOS DIRE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_**

 ** _NO EXPLIQUE QUIEN EN NARAKU NI KAGURA PORQUE SI HAN VISTO INUYASHA ES OBVIO QUE SABEN QUE NARAKU ES UN DESGRACIADO QUE ODIA TODO LO QUE SEA AMOR Y QUIERE CORROMPERLO Y USTEDES SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE BANKOTSU ESTA EN EL FUTURO? ACASO TODO ESTA PLANEADO POR NARAKU?_**

 ** _ENSERIO NO DEJEN DE DARME LOS CONSEJOS SI LES GUSTO Y SI NO LES GUSTO ESPERO SUS CRITICAS SEAN CON MUCHO RESPETO, APENAS TENGO 14 AÑOS Y CREANME QUE ES DIFICIL MIENTRAS OTRAS NIÑAS ESTA PINTANDOSE LAS UÑAS O JUGANDO O HABLANDO DE CHICOS YO PREFIERO ESCRIBIR PARA TODOS USTEDES!.._**

 ** _LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PUEDE SER EL SABADO O ANTES Y UN ENORME BESO PARA MIS AMIGAS:_**

 ** _NICOLE LA VENCEDORA: LEAN SU FIC ES UN RAMPOO BUENISIMO, ESCRITORA SUPER TALENTOSA YO SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR SU HISTORIA MUCHO SE LLAMA REENCONTRANDO EL AMOR._**

 ** _A KALPANA R SAOTOME QUE ES UNA AMIGA QUE LE ENCANTA El RANMA X AKANE Y TIENE ALGUNAS HISTORIAS DE LA PAREJA SE LAS RECOMIENDO ES MUY TALENTOSA!_**

 ** _A DR PEPPER: AMIGO MIO, LE ENCANTA EL RAMPOO Y TIENE UNA HISTORIA EXELENTE LLENA DE AVENTURAS, MUCHA ACCION Y MOMENTOS RAMPOO QUE LAS ENAMORARAN SU FIC SE LLAMA RANMA Y SHAMPOO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS._**

 ** _A ARLETH KAWAI LOVE CON SU HISTORIA QUE NOS MUESTRA ALGO NUEVO Y MUY FRESCO, UN RANMA X AKANE FUERA DE LO COMUN MUY RECOMENDABLE ES UN ONESHOT QUE VALE LA PENA LEER._**

 ** _Y SALUDOS A MI AMIGA YO LA GUEST, A MI AMIGO XANDER Y A FENIX BOCANEGRA, SI ALGUIEN SE ME PASA POR ALTO SORRY MIL DISCULPAS TODOS ESTAN EN MI CORAZON LOS AMO!_**

 ** _PD: ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS CON RESPETO Y EDUCACION._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ E INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS HE TOMADO PRESTADOS PARA MI FIC Y SIN NINGUN TIPO DE FINES DE LUCRO O FAMA._**

 ** _ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA LLAMADA NACE UN NUEVO AMOR Y LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA PAREJA DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO._**

 ** _ACLARACIONES: LA HISTORIA ES UN CROSSOVER EN EL QUE INCLUIRE PARTE DEL ELENCO DE INUYASHA Y DE RANMA ½._**

 ** _LAS FECHAS TUVIERON QUE SER CAMBIADAS DE MANERA QUE ME PERMITAN ENTRELAZAR AMBOS MUNDOS, ASI QUE LO SIENTO SI NO SIGO EL ARCO ARGUMENTAL AL PIE DE LA LETRA PERO ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA QUE LA HISTORIA SE LLEVE A CABO._**

 ** _BUENO Y POR ULTIMO ME GUSTARIA QUE SEPAN QUE ES UN FIC DIFERENTE A LOS QUE SE HAN ESCRITO ANTES Y ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORQUE NO SERA EL TIPICO FIC MELOSO EN QUE LOS PERSONAJES SE PROFESAN AMOR DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA E INCLUSO PUEDE LLEGAR A TENER PARTES QUE PODRIAN SER CONSIDERADAS INADECUADAS PARA CIERTAS PERSONAS._**

 ** _¡MUY BIEN QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA!_**

 ** _PD: GRACIAS A MIS NUEVOS LECTORES, QUISIERA QUE SEPAN QUE HABRA PERSONAJES QUE NO PODRE DESCRIBIR PERO SI TIENEN DUDAS DE SU ASPECTO FISICO POR FAVOR BUSQUENLOS EN GOOGLE, ES PORQUE NO ENCUENTRO LA FORMA DE DESCRIBIRLOS UN EJEMPLO SERIA A LOS 7 GUERREROS QUE SALDRAN MAS ADELANTE, SUS VESTIMENTAS SON COMPLICADAS DE DESCRIBIRLAS INTENTARE EN LOS QUE MAS PUEDA, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE LA ESCRIBO CON BASTANTE CARIÑO, ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS, JEJEJEJE, AH CIERTO ACLARAR EL ULTIMO PUNTO POR AHORA NARAKU SOLO HARA APARICIONES ESPORADICAS AL IGUAL QUE INUYASHA, YA CUANDO VIAJEN AL PASADO Y SE CONOZCAN TODOS EMPEZARAN A APARECER, ESTO LO HAGO PARA QUE LA HISTORIA SEA MUCHO MAS LARGA, TENGO PENSADO UNOS 50 CAPITULOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA! QUE LES PARECE?! O LO QUIEREN MAS CORTO EL FIC?! ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, TAMBIEN DEBEN SABER QUE HARE UN ONESHOT NAVIDEÑO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA Y RANMA, O DIGANME SI SOLO QUIEREN DE RANMA O DE INUYASHA Y PARA LAS AMANTES DE LA PAREJA RANMA X AKANE PIENSO HACER TAMBIEN UN ONESHOT NAVIDEÑO LES GUSTA LA IDEA?_**

 ** _HANYOU: SIGNIFICA MITAD HUMANO Y MITAD DEMONIO, INUYASHA Y NARAKU SON HANYOUS_**

 ** _BUENO NO LES ABURRO MAS Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO! ESCUCHAR LAS CANCIONES POR FAVOR!_**

 ** _CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS_**

Naraku se encontraba en el centro del monte de las animas, aquel lugar lúgubre y oscuro había resultado ser ideal para esconderse y poder recuperar sus energías, su cuerpo había quedado bastante debilitado debido a su ultimo enfrentamiento con Inuyasha y aquella sacerdotisa del futuro llamada Aome, apretó sus puños lleno de odio al recordar como estuvo a punto de ser purificado por una flecha que casi impacta directo en su corazón.

Era cierto su corazón, su punto débil!, dentro de el aun había sentimientos de amor hacia la sacerdotisa Kikyo de quien se había enamorado mucho tiempo atrás y al no ser correspondido en un ataque de rabia la había engañado haciéndose pasar por Inuyasha atacándola y a su vez haciendo lo propio con el joven hanyou para que ambos se matasen entre si.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su maléfico rostro, pero por alguna razón también sentía tristeza, un dolor inmenso que ya no quería sentir! Necesitaba deshacerse de lo único que evitaba no herir a Kikyo y eso era ese corazón no correspondido.

Naraku creyó que al fusionarse con aquellos demonios y volver a obtener un cuerpo sano seria mas que suficiente para que Kikyo lo amara, pero en vez de eso se condeno a perder su humanidad y convertirse en el monstruoso ser que era.

"Pronto Kikyo muy pronto, solo espera un poco mas y te mostrare el poder de mi nuevo cuerpo",-se dijo a si mismo el malvado hanyou mientras Kagura en su mente trataba de idear la forma de ser libre de su malvado creador.

Había nacido como una extensión del cuerpo de Naraku, y esa era su mayor pecado, estaba condenada a una eternidad de servicio y esclavitud hacia el, por si fuera poco le era imposible revelarse porque al hacerlo Naraku acabaría con ella sin pensarlo dos veces, lo unico que podía hacer era desear que alguien finalmente acabara con el para así ser libre como el viento, después de todo no era algo descabellado porque eso es lo que ella era ¡viento!

Era muy difícil entender la mente de Naraku, ¿porrque resucitar a alguien como Bankotsu y sus hermanos?, con que propósito si son solo simples e insignificantes humanos!

"Debe estar planeando algo terrible" Naraku ah perdido demasiado poder y no se arriesgaría a perder los pocos fragmentos de Shikon que le quedan, de seguro tiene un as bajo la manga- pensó Kagura tratando de indagar y recordar algo que le diese una pista para poder advertir a Sesshomaru o a Inuyasha y su grupo.

Naraku observo a Kagura, juraría que buscaba la forma de traicionarlo y ser libre de el, ya hace mucho tiempo había confirmado sus sospechas, pero no podía destruirla!, no ahora!, aun le era muy útil para sus propósitos, eso si cuando ya no le sirviera se encargaría de hacerla sufrir hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida, tenia un muerte muy especial preparada para la hermosa demonio.

Kagura tomo valor, necesitaba sacar algo de información, lo que fuera podría ser útil y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Na Naraku!, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El malvado hanyou la miro a los ojos, podía ver el miedo y nerviosismo de su sirvienta, estaba seguro que le iba a preguntar acerca de su plan.

Y tal y como el pensaba ¡así fue!, por mas que tratara de parecer fuerte el sabia que le temía.

¡Eso no te incumbe Kagura! Ahora vete, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

Ella lo miro intrigada, ¿una misión?,¿de que se trata?

Naraku sonrió lleno de maldad, ¡ya lo sabrás Kagura ya lo sabrás!

¡jajajajajajaja! ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¡jajajajajajajaja!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **EN LA ACTUALIDAD:**_

Shampoo pedaleaba a toda velocidad rebasando cuanto obstáculo se le ponía enfrente, se había tardado mucho mas de la cuenta con Ranma en el parque y de seguro su bisabuela estaría molesta con ella.

A lo lejos vio una silueta femenina que portaba una enorme espátula, cruzada de brazos interponiéndose en su camino.

Al quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la silueta pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Ukyo.

"Solo esto me faltaba",-pensó para si misma.

Shampoo desmonto su bicicleta y se acerco con una sonrisa inocente a la joven Kounji quien estaba visiblemente furiosa con ella.

¡Ni hao Ukyo! ¿acaso sucede algo?

¡No te hagas la inocente Shampoo! ¡sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí canalla!

¡Mmmmmm la verdad no tengo idea Ukyo y si me disculpas me tengo que ir! ¡que tengas un lindo día!,-dijo Shampoo con una enorme sonrisa.

La rabia se apodero de Ukyo, como podía ser tan cínica y fingir que no sabia nada.

¡Espera no te iras tan fácil!

Dos mini espátulas perforaron los neumáticos de la bicicleta de la joven amazona que furiosa volteo a ver a su agresora, esta vez su rostro ya no mostraba alegría, como se había atrevido a dañar su hermosa bicicleta.

¡Acaso estas loca! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ukyo?

¡Te lo mereces por tramposa! ¿Qué truco usaste esta vez bruja?

¡Truco!,¿Se trata de Ranma?

¡De que mas se podría tratar todo esto bruja!,-grito exasperada Ukyo.

¡No me llames bruja!,!No he hecho nada! Pero te propongo algo, peleemos y la que gane podrá salir con Ranma primero.

¡Acepto tu reto, ¡prepárate Shampoo!

Ukyo corrió a toda velocidad hacia la joven china, intentaba asestar un solo golpe pero lo suficientemente efectivo para ganar, no solo se trataba de Ranma, también era por las veces que Sampoo le había jugado sucio, esta vez no cometería errores le iba a dar su merecido a aquella tramposa.

¡Ya deja de moverte!,-la espátula gigante cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de golpear a Shampoo que apenas y podía esquivar los furibundos ataques.

¡Eres buena Ukyo!,- pero no lo olvides yo ¡soy una amazona!

Shampoo saca sus chúis y los arroja a gran velocidad contra la cocinera que logra esquivarlos y contraataca con sus mini espátulas.

La joven amazona estaba sorprendida que su rival peleara al mismo nivel que ella, se supone que hace poco tiempo la superaba fácilmente, estaba perdiendo condición física eso era obvio.

¡Ya me canse de este juego Ukyo! ¡voy a acabar contigo y me quedare con Ranma!

¡Dardos tenedor!,-varios temedores de comida son arrojados como proyectiles hacia Ukyo pero esta no se da por vencida y contraataca.

¡Espátula shurinken!,-las mini espátulas de Ukyo se estrellan contra los tenedores de Shampoo y los cientos de objetos caen al piso hechos pedazos.

Ambas se encontraban agitadas, ninguna parecía sacarse la menor ventaja, solo se miraban fijamente con rencor y dispuestas a todo para vencer a su oponente.

¡Bombas okonomiyaki!,-los cientos de proyectiles empiezan a caer sobre Shampoo quien trataba desesperadamente de esquivarlos, lamentablemente para la joven china un par de ellos si lograron impactar en una de sus piernas provocando que cayera al suelo sin poder moverse producto del fuerte dolor.

¡Es tu fin Shampoo! ¡toma esto!

¡Espátula batalla!, Ukyo estaba a punto de ganar la pelea mientras Shampoo solo esperaba recibir el ataque con los ojos cerrados y llena de rabia habiéndose vista completamente superada por su rival.

El impacto se estaba haciendo esperar, se supone que ya debía haber caído vencida, algo andaba mal, lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo observar a Ukyo parada frente a ella con su espátula aun apuntándole pero sin intenciones de atacarla.

¡Yo gane Shampoo! -dijo la joven cocinera con su rostro lleno de confianza y satisfacción.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque no me atacaste! ¡cobarde!,-grito indignada la amazona, perdonarla era una deshonra aun mayor que perder.

¡No soy como tu Shampoo!, yo tengo algo que tu jamás podrás tener,! Compasion!

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de la joven amazona, en verdad ¿era una mala persona por amar tanto a Ranma?

Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su mejilla, eso le había dolido, por primera vez en su vida le había afectado algo que dijeran de ella.

Ukyo se sorprendió al ver aquella lagrima de su rival, sabia que eran sinceras, por mucho que Shampoo fuese una tramposa no era su intención hacerla llorar, su padre siempre le había inculcado el perdón y compasión, hasta las personas mas malas y crueles tienen derecho a tener otra oportunidad.

Lo. Lo siento Shampoo déjame ayudarte,-la joven Kounji le extendía la mano y su semblante mostraba amabilidad.

¡No me toques! ¡yo puedo sola!,-dijo Shampoo mientras empujaba a la joven cocinera.

Odiaba que sintieran lastima por ella, era una guerrera y había sido derrotada humillantemente, si las personas de su aldea se enterarán seria una vergüenza enorme.

¡Eres una!...

¡Ya fue suficiente!

Cologne se encontraba parada frente a ambas con su rostro lleno de serenidad, lo había visto todo, Shampoo humillada por Ukyo, pero no era tiempo para reprocharle eso a su nieta, ya habría momento de hacerlo.

¡Shampoo vamos a casa!,-dijo apaciblemente pero a la vez imponente.

Pe. Pero bisabuela yo

¡Obedece niña! ¡es una orden!

¡Si bisabuela!,-contesto la joven amazona con la mirada en el piso.

¡Felicitaciones veo que has mejorado mucho joven Kounji! Pero aun así la próxima vez que enfrentes a mi nieta te vas a sorprender jajajajajajajaja

¡Su nieta es una tramposa abuela! ¡yo estaré preparada para lo que sea!

¡No permitiré que se acerque a mi Ranma!

Cologne la miro de reojo y volteo sin prestarle mayor atención a la chica, "eso ya lo veremos jovencita" pensó para si misma mientras caminaba junto a su nieta hacia el Nekohaten.

El ambiente era tenso, ninguna de los dos decía una sola palabra, Shampoo se sentía humillada, que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿tan débil se había vuelto desde que llego a Japón?

Cologne por su parte veía el rostro de decepción de su nieta, para una guerrera eso era una deshonra, tenia que hacer algo para ayudarla, era su sangre.

¡Shampoo tenemos que hablar!

Dime abuela, ¿Qué sucede?,-dijo Shampoo con su voz entrecortada.

Es sobre el muchacho, ¡Ah despertado!

¡Bien por el!,-contesto la joven china con indiferencia.

Y le dije que tu eras su hermana y Mousse su primo.

¡Queeeee! ¡abuela estas loca!¿porque hiciste algo así?

¿No me digas que te gusta aquel muchacho?,-pregunto Shampoo con un pequeño deje de burla e insinuación.

¡No digas tonterías niña! Es un muchacho apuesto no lo niego pero una mujer con mi edad no anda viendo esas cosas, se lo dije para protegerlo, no sabes como se puso cuando despertó.

¡Estaba como loco! ¡perdió la memoria!

Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron como dos platos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Pe. Pero bisabuela, no me parece una buena idea, ¿si lo están buscando? ¿si descubre la verdad?, solo imagina el problema en el que estaremos.

¡No te preocupes Shampoo! No va a pasar nada, por lo mismo necesito tu ayuda y la de Mousse para hacerle creer a ese muchacho que es mi nieto y tu hermano.

No me parece buena idea pero no tengo mas remedio que hacerlo,-dijo Shampoo sonando resignada.

Yo he aceptado pero tienes un gran problema abuela.

¡Mousse!

Es verdad Shampoo no lo había pensado de esa manera, el amor que Mousse te tiene es mas que obvio, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ese muchacho.

Y hablando de Mousse querida nieta, ya se que el no fue capaz de vencerte pero se conocen desde niños y siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

¿En verdad no sientes nada por el?,- le pregunto Cologne levantando una ceja.

¡No abuelita! No siento nada por Mousse, mi corazón tiene dueño y sabes que ese es Ranma.

Pero Shampoo el ni siquiera muestra interés por ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta? El esta enamorado de Akane Tendo.

¡Ya basta bisabuela! No tienes que decírmelo,-contesto Shampoo entre gritos y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Cologne la miro sorprendida, su nieta jamás se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, definitivamente estaba mal, su amor por aquel chico de trenza se estaba volviendo enfermizo.

Solo quería verla feliz aunque fuese por un día, era su sangre y estaba en la obligación de ayudarla así estuviese equivocada.

Shampoo creo que puedo ayudarte a tener una cita con el yerno.

Inmediatamente al oír esas palabras los ojos de la joven amazona se iluminaron y un pequeño brillo apareció en ellos.

¿Es enserio abuelita? ¡que emoción! ¡soy tan pero tan feliz!,-decía Shampoo mientras daba pequeños brincos de alegría como una niña pequeña que acababa de entrar en una juguetería.

Sin embargo Shampoo debes saber que lo que te voy a dar apenas va a durar unas cuantas horas, no es permanente pero eso si, ¡tendrás tu cita con el yerno! ¡te lo garantizo!

¡No importa abuelita! No sabes cuanto deseo tener esa cita con el, siempre algo se interpone entre nosotros.

¡Lo se mi niña lo se! Pero quiero que me ayudes con ese muchacho, debes fingir muy bien, aunque siendo una guerrera eso no será ningún problema jajajajaja.

¡No temas bisabuela! ¡yo te ayudare! Y por cierto ¿Cuándo llega Mousse?

Si no me equivoco debe estar llegando mañana en la tarde, debemos ir por el y explicarle la situación, de seguro si eres persuasiva el aceptara.

¡Muy bien! Ahora debo prepararme para fingir ser la mejor hermana del mundo..

Al llegar al Nekohaten el lugar estaba medio vacío, era una hora en la que los clientes por lo general escaseaban ya que se encontraban en sus actividades diarias.

¡Bien Shampoo ahora sube y habla con el muchacho!, ¡no debe sospechar nada!, y por cierto si te pregunta como se llama le dirás que se llama Lee,-dijo Cologne en voz baja y Shampoo asintió.

El joven moreno se encontraba en la cama mirando hacia el techo, tenia tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, ni siquiera se había acordado de preguntarle a la anciana como se llamaba.

¡Es cierto! ¡tengo que saber mi nombre!

Abrió la puerta con vehemencia y al hacerlo unos hermosa muchacha de cabello morado y ojos carmesí estaba parada frente a el.

Se sorprendió al ver la belleza de aquella chica mientras por inercia una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

¡Hermanito ya despertaste!

Shampoo se abalanzo sobre el muchacho haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin poder moverse.

¡No puedo respirar!,- el chico trataba de quitársela de encima pero estaba aun débil como para lograrlo.

¡Ups! ¡Cuánto lo siento hermanito!

Shampoo se levanto rápidamente y luego lo ayudo a levantarse, ambos se sentaron en el filo de la cama, el estaba intimidado ante la belleza de aquella joven, la miraba de reojo y un sin numero de pensamientos indebidos pasaron por su mente.

"Que estoy pensando es mi hermana" "contrólate",-se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo intentando no pensar cosas indebidas.

¿Sucede algo hermano?,-pregunto la joven china con inocencia.

¡No es nada!,-dijo el sonrojado y nervioso.

Cuando finalmente recobro la compostura y ordeno sus ideas decidió interrogarla, ella debía saber lo que pasaba, que accidente había tenido y como se llamaba.

¡Necesito respuestas! Tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.

¡Muy bien! Puedes preguntarme lo que desees hermano.

¿Cómo me llamo?, es que olvide preguntárselo a la abuela y cuando iba a hacerlo me encontré contigo.

¡Te llamas Lee! Tienes 17 años y eres mi hermano mayor, yo me llamo Shampoo y tengo 16 años, ambos somos de china, tenemos tiempo viviendo en Japón, nuestros padres viven en la aldea Joketsu, yo soy una guerrera amazona al igual que la abuela y tu, bueno se podría decir que un guerrero igual que yo, pero en nuestra aldea las mujeres somos quienes lideramos, vinimos a Japón por una venganza personal que ya pude cumplir y como nos gusto este lugar decidimos abrir este restaurant y establecernos aquí, la abuela y yo somos buenas cocineras,-dijo Shampoo sonando muy convincente.

¡Ya veo! Y dime ¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo fue que perdí la memoria?

¡Bueno la verdad es que fue en una pelea!

Una pelea?, ¡pero si la abuela me dijo que fue en un accidente!

¡Pues mintió!, solo te dijo eso para que no tomaras venganza hermanito, no sabes la vergüenza que es para alguien de la aldea Joketsu perder un combate.

Y podrías decirme ¿como se llama la persona que me hirió de esta manera?,-pregunto el lleno de rabia apretando sus puños.

¡Akane Tendo!, así se llama la persona que te hirió de esa forma, pero no te preocupes hermanito, yo te ayudare a que cobres venganza.

Era perfecto, había encontrado alguien que odiara a la chica de cabellos azules, lo mejor de todo es que aquel joven parecía muy fuerte, para poder cargar esa alabarda debía serlo.

¡Quiero pedirte algo hermano!,-dijo ella en tono de suplica

Por favor no le digas nada a la abuela, yo te ayudare a vengarte en el momento justo pero debe ser un secreto entre hermanos.

¡Esta bien Shampoo te doy mi palabra!, no le diré nada a la abuela pero quiero vengarme lo mas pronto posible de esa mujer Akane Tendo, no le perdonare lo que me ha hecho,-dijo el moreno levantando su puño en alto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Achiiiiii!, Akane estornudo de manera inexplicable, de seguro alguien debía estar hablando de ella, aun seguía muy molesta con Ranma por no haber llegado a la escuela, ¡ese baka idiota!, finalmente llego al dojo, no sabia con que cara lo iba a mirar al encontrarlo pero no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así.

¡Ya llegue!

Akane entro a la casa donde todos estaban sentados devorando la deliciosa comida de Kasumi.

¡Buenas tardes Akane! Toma asiento que enseguida te sirvo,-dijo la mayor de las Tendo con su característica sonrisa.

¡Si! Muchas gracias Kasumi,-dijo la chica de cabello azul y se sentó junto al resto de la familia.

¡Akane! ¿puedo saber que paso entre tu y Ranma? ¿acaso te hizo algo malo?,-pregunto Soun a su hija con tono calmado.

¡Porque no le preguntas a el o a Shampoo! Ya que al parecer pasaron toda la mañana juntos,-contesto la chica con indiferencia.

¡Como que Ranma y Shampoo pasaron la mañana juntos!

Inmediatamente Soun volteo a ver a Genma quien casi se atraganta después de escuchar lo que Akane había dicho.

¡Que significa esto Saotome! ¡Como que Ranma esta saliendo con Shampoo explíqueme! ¿Acaso usted sabia acerca de esto?,-exigió saber el hombre de bigote.

¡Pero como se le ocurre Tendo! ¿acaso me cree capaz de ocultar algo así?, ¡pero que cosas dice!, usted sabe como son los jóvenes de ahora, debe ser un malentendido,- contesto Genma con una risa nerviosa y acomodando sus anteojos.

¡No creo que sea ningún mal entendido! ¡el sabia muy bien lo que hacia al quedarse con Shampoo! Y por cierto la maestra Hinako dijo que si Ranma vuelve a faltar a clases no pasara de grado,-dijo Akane mientras introducía en su boca un poco de arroz.

¡Lo ve Saotome!, su hijo solo se esta burlando de Akane,-dijo Soun esta vez mas irritado que antes.

¡Tranquilo Tendo yo hablare con el!, le prometo que no volverá a pasar mejor sigamos comiendo que se enfría.

¡Eso espero! Recuerde que el futuro de la categoría de combate libre depende de ello.

Yo de ti me preocuparía del futuro de tu dojo papa, al parecer Ranma se divirtió bastante con Shampoo, ¿después de todo es muy bonita no crees?,-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa intentando molestar a su padre.

Soun empezó a llorar como un bebe que había perdido su juguete favorito, Nabiki siempre se empeñaba en tratar de causar controversia en la casa, ella lo veía como una simple distracción.

¡No es para tanto papa! Además no necesitas un heredero ya te he dicho que yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo,-dijo Akane tratando de tranquilizar a su padre.

¡Que cosas dices Akane!, no crees que deberías hacer las pases con Ranma, no se quizás les haría bien salir juntos, ambos son jóvenes y hace poco llego una feria a la ciudad,-trataba Soun de convencer a su hija menor.

¡Me parece una excelente idea Tendo!, ¡Ranma ira esta decidido!,-el problema parecía resuelto, ambos hombres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la mesa.

¡De ninguna manera me disculpare! ¡acaso estas loco papa!, pero si fue Ranma quien se quedo con Shampoo y ni siquiera se ha disculpado, me niego rotundamente.

¡Pe. Pero hija! No me hagas esto, ¡hay que será de mi!, Soun estaba arrodillado se aferraba a los pies de Akane mientras abundantes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y hacia pucheros como un bebe.

Ranma acababa de entrar cuando se encontró con la escena, al principio le pareció graciosa pero al ver como Soun lo quedo viendo se levanto inmediatamente su rostro palideció tratando de huir del lugar lo que fue imposible gracias Nabiki quien le bloqueo el paso .

¡Muchas gracias Nabiki!,!-dijo el chico de trenza de manera sarcástica.

Nabiki sonreía satisfecha, estaba a punto de ver algo muy interesante en aquella aburrida casa, después de todo un poco de diversión no le hacia daño a nadie.

¡Ranma! Como es eso que tu y esa muchacha china pasaron la mañana juntos,-dijo Soun con su característica cara de demonio que espantaba a Ranma.

¡Si hijo! ¡que acaso no te das cuenta que Akane esta sufriendo por ti! Deberías ser un buen prometido,-acoto Genma son serenidad.

¡Mira quien lo dice!, ¡eres el menos indicado para darme consejos papa!

¡Oh Ranma!, que hijo tan malagradecido eres , ¡estoy avergonzado de ti!,-dijo el hombre panda tratando se sonar convincente.

¡No me engañas papa!, a ti lo único que te preocupa es ya no tener en donde vivir, nunca has tomado en cuenta lo que yo quiero.

¡Ranma como te atreves! ¡soy tu padre!

¡Si por desgracia lo eres!, no se como puedes venirme a dar lecciones de moral papa.

¡Ahora si vas a ver Ranma!

Genma se abalanzo sobre su hijo para atacarlo pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

¡Ja ja ja!, ¡caíste Ranma!

Genma estaba a punto de impactar a Ranma cuando este le propino una tremenda patada mandándolo a volar y aterrizando en el estanque del dojo.

¡Te lo tienes merecido!

Kasumi solo sonreía mientras le servía un plato de arroz a Ranma quien habiendo vencido a su padre se dispuso a comer.

Pocos segundos después regreso Genma convertido en panda y con un cartel diciendo, ¡que mal carácter!

¡No me importa lo que digas papa!

El panda volvió a sacar otro cartel que decía, -¡discúlpate con Akane!

¡Queee!, yo no tengo que disculparme con ella, no he hecho nada malo, además fue Akane quien me agredió primero.

La furia se apodero de la chica de cabellos azules al oír la escusa de su prometido.

¡Eres un idiota!, no te hagas el inocente, que bien que has de haber disfrutado la mañana con Shampoo, después de todo te trata como un rey, ¡es lo que te gusta verdad!

¡Que no me haga el inocente!, ¡pero si solo comí unos tallarines!, se excusaba el chico mientras todos observaban perplejos la discusión.

Era cosa de todos los días, una vez que comenzaban aquellas peleas no había nada que las parara, todos comenzaron a levantarse lentamente.

¿Que le parece si jugamos una partida de Shogui Saotome?

El panda saco un cartel que decía,-¡estoy de acuerdo! Y ambos se retiraron lentamente.

Kasumi recogió la mesa y se marcho a la cocina, tenia bastantes cosas que hacer, mientras Nabiki ya sabia lo que sucedería, le parecía algo tan monótono que prefirió subir a su habitación a escuchar música.

La discusión parecía no tener fin, cada uno defendía sus argumentos hasta que finalmente Akane decidió marcharse a su habitación dejando a su prometido en la sala.

Akane se encontraba ya en su habitación, estaba cansada de aquellas peleas, de aquella mascara de chica agresiva, pero que debía hacer, le daba mucho coraje cuando Ranma se quedaba con Shampoo o con Ukyo, entonces recordó como casi se besaron de no haber sido por la intervención de la joven amazona.

"Tal vez es cierto"," quizás y soy algo violenta", papa y el tío Genma tienen razón, lo mejor será hacer las paces con el,-se dijo así misma mas calmada.

Akane camino hasta la habitación del chico y se estaciono frente a la puerta con cierto temor, y si todavía estaba enojado, si se burlaba de ella y salía con alguna de sus bromas crueles acerca de su comida o de sus pechos.

Justo cuando empezaba a cambiar de opinión la puerta de la habitación de Ranma se abrió, parecía que habían tenido la misma idea, se miraban incómodamente y ninguno parecía tener las palabras adecuadas hasta que Akane decidió romper el hielo.

¡ Ranma lo siento!, discúlpame por haberte golpeado esta mañana y por tratarte mal, no quiero que estemos peleados,-dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

El corazón de el se acelero al escuchar esas palabras y ver esa linda sonrisa, jamás se lo había dicho pero eso le gustaba de ella, casi nunca le sonreía ya que la mayor parte del tiempo solo se la pasaban discutiendo.

¡Akane yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo!, perdóname por tratarte mal y burlarme de ti.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron de alegría y su rostro se lleno de un rubor especial, no era la disculpa que esperaba pero así era Ranma, el Ranma que amaba en secreto y que le daba tanta vergüenza admitirlo.

¡Bue. Bueno creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación!,-dijo Akane mientras se alejaba lentamente.

¡Espera Akane!, inconscientemente el tomo su mano y ella volteo quedando ambos de frente.

Escuche que hay una feria y no se si tal vez , bueno tu sabes…

¿Siiiiiiiii?...-Akane ya sabia lo que el le quería preguntar pero le parecía muy divertido molestarlo así que fingió no saber nada.

Bue… Bueno, este yo bueno tu sabes, quería saber si quisieras ir a esa feria, tal vez podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos.

Akane se sonrojo aun mas y Ranma no entendía el porque hasta que se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Rápidamente la soltó, ahora estaba mucho mas nervioso por la reacción que ella tendría, quizás iba a golpearlo o tal vez a gritarle pero para sorpresa de el fue todo lo contrario, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de niña tierna.

¡Acepto Ranma!,!si acepto!

El chico de trenza la miro confundido, ella parecía estar delirando, decía cosas sin sentido lo que ya estaba empezando a preocuparle.

Akane, ¿estas bien?, Akane respóndeme, ¡Akaneeeeee!

La chica de cabellos azules volvió a la realidad, había estado imaginando cosas muy románticas con su prometido quien para su suerte era un completo despistado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

Es. Estoy bien, ¿decías algo Ranma?

Te preguntaba si querías ir a la feria hoy en la noche,-dijo el chico de cabello trenzado ya impaciente.

¡Si claro!, pero ¿no hay problema si nos vemos allá?, es que recordé que tengo ir a casa de Sayuri y ayudarla con sus lecciones de algebra.

¡No hay problema!, entonces nos vemos a las 8 en la feria,-dijo el mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Akane se quedo parada frente a la puerta por unos segundos, ¡aun no lo podía creer!, comenzó a brincar como una chiquilla por toda la casa, estaba muy feliz, una cita, ¡su primera cita con Ranma!.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el ultimo cliente satisfecho salió del Nekohaten elogiando la comida de Cologne pero sobre todo la belleza de Shampoo.

¡Vuelva pronto!,-decía la joven amazona al cliente que casi tropieza con un bote de basura debido a lo distraído que estaba admirando a la joven.

Cologne y su supuesto hermano a quien habían dicho que se llamaba Lee se encontraban en la cocina, el chico había estado pensando todo el día en la platica que tuvo con Shampoo, ¡entonces el era un guerrero!, que clase de guerrero tan patético era para que una mujer le hubiese dejado en ese estado.

¿Sucede algo nieto?, Cologne lo había notado pensativo, algo andaba mal en el y quiso saber que era.

¡No es nada abuela! ¡es solo que!

¿Solo que nieto?...

¡Es solo que esta bastante aburrido aquí en la casa!,-¡verdad hermanito!,-dijo Shampoo de manera bastante cómplice.

Ha llegado a la ciudad ¿que les parece si vamos hoy en la noche?

Mmmmmmmm,-pues no es mala idea nieta, además hace tiempo que no salimos.

¿Qué es una feria?,-pregunto el moreno confundido.

Shampoo y Cologne cayeron de espaldas al piso mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus nucas.

¡Ya lo veras! Vayan a arreglarse, Lee puedes tomar otra de las ropas de tu primo Mousse hasta que te compremos algo que puedas usar,-dijo Cologne.

¡Que!, ni de broma pienso ponerme otra de esas horribles ropas, quiero algo nuevo que ponerme ahora.

Shampoo soltó una carcajada, en verdad el tenia razón las túnicas chinas de Mousse eran horribles.

¡Que remedio!, Shampoo llévalo al centro aun es algo temprano, cómprale algo de ropa

Shampoo y Lee caminaron por varias tiendas, hasta que finalmente el joven encontró algo que pareció gustarle, estaban sentados en el parque comiendo un helado, era lo mas delicioso que el joven jamás había probado.

Y bien hermana cuéntame ¡como es esa tal Akane!

Bueno veras Akane es….

De repente algo llamo la atención de Shampoo, la chica de cabellos azules iba caminando justo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, llevaba lo que parecía ser una pesada mochila en sus hombros, entonces una idea llego a su cabeza, si Akane estaba sola significaba que ella podría aprovechar eso para tener una cita con Ranma, y ya sabia como deshacerse de su rival.

¡Pues estas de suerte hermano!, porque aquella chica de cabellos azules que va caminando hacia allá es Akane Tendo, la chica que te hirió de esa manera.

El chico dejo caer el helado que tenia en la mano, algo no estaba bien, aquella muchacha se veía tierna y hasta podría decir que era muy bonita.

¿Estas segura que es ella?, no me parece ser fuerte, debes estar bromeando,-dijo el con desconfianza.

¡Acaso crees que debería bromear con algo así!

¡Es tu oportunidad! Ve tras ella.

El chico se levanto inmediatamente mientras Shampoo lo observaba todo escondida a lo lejos.

¡Alto Akane Tendo!

La chica de cabellos azules se detuvo en seco, dio la vuelta y al verlo lo reconoció, ¡eres tu!, ¿ya estas mejor?, ¡me alegra mucho!, pero que haces aquí solo,-le pregunto inocentemente.

El estaba perplejo, en verdad aquella muchacha no parecía ser una mala persona, pero Shampoo decía que era peligrosa y si su hermana lo decía así debía ser.

¡No finjas! ¡por tu culpa casi muero!, así que ¡he venido a devolverte el favor!

¡Toma esto!,- el chico lanzo un fuerte golpe a Akane quien fácilmente logro esquivarlo, definitivamente aquel muchacho no sabia pelear.

¡Estas loco!, ¡yo ni siquiera te conozco!

¡No mientas!

¡Mira me alegra que estés bien pero no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde!

Shampoo lo había escuchado todo, ella tenia una cita y de seguro era con su Ranma, eso no lo podía permitir, entonces lo recordó, las palabras de su abuela, ella la ayudaría, necesitaba regresar cuanto antes al Nekohaten, pero no podía dejar a Lee solo

¡Ya lo tengo!

Shampoo salió de su escondite y se acerco lentamente a Akane sin que esta se diera cuenta, rápidamente toco un punto vital de la joven Tendo y esta cayo desmayada.

Antes que tocase el suelo Lee la agarro en sus brazos, se veía tan indefensa que toda la rabia que le tenia desapareció por completo, de cerca se veía mucho mas hermosa.

¿Qué le has hecho?, ¿acaso esta muerta?,-pregunto el joven asustado.

¡No seas tonto!, ¡claro que no!, yo no soy una asesina, solo esta inconsciente.

Pe. Pero ahora que haremos con ella Shampoo

¡No te preocupes!, solo la esconderemos un par de horas hasta que yo pueda tener una cita con Ranma.

¿Ranma?, ¿Quién es Ranma?, pregunto el chico confundido.

Te lo explicare en el camino, ahora llevémosla rápido al Nekohaten.

El chico no estaba convencido de aquel plan, pero que mas daba, no tenia opción así que acomodo a la joven de cabellos azules entre sus brazos y junto a Shampoo la llevaron al café gato lo mas sigilosamente posible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku se encontraba observándolo todo desde el espejo de Kanna, su característica sonrisa maléfica se hizo presente después de lo que había visto.

¡Celos!, Los seres humanos son tan insignificantes y estúpidos, aquella muchacha esta llena de un maldad oculta, su corazón esta dolido y haría cualquier cosa por amor, me podría ser muy útil a corto plazo.

¡Ya falta poco! ¡prepárate Bankotsu porque muy pronto hare que recuerdes tu verdadera misión!

¡jajajajajaja!, ¡jajajajajajajaja!, ¡jajajajajaja!

 _ **HOLA A TODOS BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 3, LO SE LO SE PROMETI UNA PELEA Y QUE MOUSSE APARECERIA PERO DECIDI TOMAR UN RUMBO DIFERENTE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI SHAMPOO MALVADA, YA VERAN EL PORQUE SE ESTA COMPORTANDO ASI, Y AHORA NARAKU SE HA FIJADO EN ELLA, SUS CELOS HACIA AKANE LE ESTAN LLEVANDO A HACER COSAS MALAS, NO SE PREOCUPEN ELLA NO ES MALA, SOLO ESTA DOLIDA, LOS PERSONAJES QUE LES PARECIERON? AUN NO APARECE INUYASHA PERO PRONTO LO HARA, CUANDO TODOS LLEGUEN AL PASADO, ESTE CAPITULO FUE DE TRANSICION, QUE LES PARECIO LA MINIPELEA ENTRE SHAMPOO Y UKYO? A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE LA AMAZONA PERDERIA PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA QUE LA MALDAD EN SHAMPOO COMIENZE A APARECER, POR ESO LES DIJE QUE HABRIAN CAPITULOS ALGO OSCUROS PERO CREO QUE ME ESTOY APEGANDO A LAS PERSONALIDADES Y SI NO ES ASI HAGANMELO SABER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS LO QUE QUISIERAN VER Y EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR, ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS DE TANTO ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN ESPECIAL A NICOLE LA VENCEDORA! TE AMOOOO AMIGA PERDIDA ACTUALIZA PRONTO TAMBIEN…..**_

 _ **LOS AMO A TODOSSSSS!**_


End file.
